In a dredge pump it would be desirable to be able to couple a drive motor directly and rigidly to the impeller. However, it has been common practice heretofore to use flexible couplings to provide for misalignment, and to drive the impeller from one side. The term drive motor is used herein to indicate a drive unit, which may include a gear reducer the output shaft of which is what is coupled to the impeller shaft.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple, rugged, dependable, effective drive system and mount therefor, which permits drive motors to be directly coupled to opposite ends of a shaft of the impeller of a dredge pump.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.